


Ethereal

by Olde_Sweet_Shoppe



Series: Olde Sweet Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olde_Sweet_Shoppe/pseuds/Olde_Sweet_Shoppe
Summary: Just a little something I wrote during a creative writing workshop n_n





	Ethereal

             Where... Where was she? What was she doing here, wherever it was?

             The world seemed shrouded, like she was looking through very thin silk. Vague shapes floated across her eyes, sparks fluttering at the edges of her vision. She felt like she had been stumbling around in the ether for all eternity, condemned to ghostly fear and uncertainty.

             An eternity later she stopped, trying to collect her thoughts. Who was she? No actually, _was_ she? Shouldn’t something who is be in an actual place, with certainties and solidity? Not this untouchable and imperceptible place, if it was a place.

             She felt light and almost sheer, a breeze wandering this non-place. Wait, no, she was thickening, landing lightly on a ground, then gaining more weight. Gravity was reasserting its hold on her, trying to crush her through the ground. She looked with all her might, trying to see more than a wispy cloud. The shapes were taking form, and she was going to be once again! Then…

             Where… Where was she?

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was:  
> The group lists words with sounds similar to "ethereal" and words with meanings linked to "ethereal", then everyone has 15 minutes to write something incorporating most of these words.
> 
> Can you spot the words belonging to the different categories ? n_n


End file.
